


Just One Day

by HatterSaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one day is all it took for Sasuke to want to befriend the crying blonde. And just one day, took that dream from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Day

I was bored when I found him. He was crouched on the floor, tears streaming down his face. I didn't like it. So, I stepped towards him slowly. I didn't want to startle him.

That's when I heard what he was saying. He was asking why the world was cruel. Not to him. But to his parents. I hadn't known at the time just _why_ he had asked. So, I didn't bring it up. Instead, I made a noise to say I was close. He startled immediately before watching me with wide eyes. As I raised a hand, he jumped then curled in on himself. I was shocked to say the least. I wanted to know why.

But, I felt as though he needed reassuring first. He needed to know I was a friend. That I was worried. So I walked forward and placed my hand on his head.

"You ok?"

He blinked in shock before looking up at me again. He nodded slowly before wiping his eyes. I knew he was lying. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and his leg was bleeding. That's not the only thing that shocked me though.

"You're not going to hurt me?"

He asked with so much fear, and confusion. Something inside of me was angry, but I didn't know why. I barely even knew him and I wanted to know so badly why he thought that. And, at that age, I was straight forward about it.

"I don't even know you, why would I hurt you? Do others hurt you?"

He looked at me with awe before shaking his head. He was such a bad liar. Even at that age I knew he lied. What I didn't get, was why.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I fell and hurt my knee."

I didn't believe him. And I told him straight away. He looked panicked afterwards. Probably assuming I would laugh or taunt him about it. But, my earlier statement was true. I didn't know him, so I felt no right to do those things. And it hurt inside thinking that he couldn't trust anyone.

"N-No one likes me."

I remember blinking then. It caught me off guard, so I blinked. Then I just waited for him to continue.

"The kids say I'm a demon. They said that no one loves me."

I was so surprised. And angry. So, so angry. I remember thinking that they were big jerks, and telling him that too. But then he said that it couldn't be true, because every kid thought that. It broke my heart. How could every kid in the village hate him? It was just too harsh.

"I don't."

I said it calmly and with a lot of determination. I wanted to give him some form of friendship. Even if I had no idea how to pronounce that word then. I was only five.

"I think you're a kid like everyone else."

Again, he looked at me in awe. I smiled and held out my hand, waiting for him to grab it. When he didn't, I explained myself.

"Let's play together, ok?"

I thought I saw sparkles in his eyes he was so happy.

"I'm Sasuke, who are you?"

"I'm Naruto dattebayo!"

He took my hand and I pulled him up. Then, we played until sunset. Back then, I hadn't noticed anything. We were just children playing games. When it became time for me to leave, he started crying again.

"We'll never see each other again, will we?"

I never thought that. I couldn't.

"Of course we will. I promise we will!"

He continued to look sad, even after I said it. I couldn't think of anything to say, but something else popped into my head. Something, my mum had said. So, I said it to him.

"Let's get married!"

Of course, I had no real idea what that meant back then. And clearly, he didn't either.

"Married?"

I nodded, a smile on my face and determination in my eyes. I was dead set on this plan, and I wouldn't change that.

"My mum said, that if you marry someone, you'll be with them forever!"

His face didn't brighten when I told him. It only got serene. He gave me a small smile, and nodded his head. I know why now too. It was to stop me worrying. To stop me from feeling bad. If only I had known.

After I left him, I went home. I ran inside and told them all that I was getting married. I told my mum, my dad, my brother. I told everyone. I was so happy. Then, my dad asked who it was to.

"His name is Naruto! He has blonde hair and big blue eyes! And he even has these cool whisker marks on his face like a cat!"

That's when I knew something was wrong. The happy atmosphere dropped immediately. My mum choked on a sob and excused herself, my brother going out to comfort her. I turned to my dad, so scared of what was happening. At first, I assumed they didn't approve. But I was so, so wrong.

"Sasuke, you can't marry Naruto."

I growled in anger, assuming I had been right.

"And why not?!"

I heard a louder sob from outside and my anger was lost. My mother wouldn't be crying over something like this. Hell, she had called it cute. So, why?

"Sasuke, you can't marry Naruto, because he's dying."

The words hit me hard. My eyes widened to the point of it being painful, and I wanted to cry. That's when I asked, why the world was so cruel. And not to me, but to him. He was so caring. He even put his parents before him when asking why this had happened. Wanted to know why they had to suffer, and not why he had to. It broke me inside.

I immediately ran for the spot I saw him in. Played with him in. But, he was already gone. When I went back home, I begged my parents to take me to him. They said I couldn't. That only family got to see patients at the children's hospital. But, I was family. I was going to marry him. I still believed that.

I went back to that spot everyday, at the same time. I hoped and prayed I would see you again. But, life really was cruel, wasn't it? Only three weeks later, the news spread about the village leaders son passing away. The papers said that you were in extreme pain, but tried to hold back the screams so the other kids didn't hear you. I held so much respect for you. It was also then I understood why they called you a demon. Your illness had you screaming most nights, frightening them. Still, I couldn't forgive them. Not after what they did.

So there you have it. That's what happened. After I had recovered from the shock of losing you, even though we had just met, me and my family moved. We went to the Sound village, and tried to move on. I couldn't get you off my mind though. In the end, I thought to myself, 'live for him. Let him live on with you.' And that's what I did. And what I will do.

I won't get married though. That spot is being kept for you. It may be a long time until I see you again but, I will keep my promise. We will be together again.

I swear this to you, Naruto...

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_1997 - 2001_

_Beloved son and brave child_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
